The Haunting
by cag45
Summary: Sometimes there are things in life the we can't explain but it doesn't make them unreal. This fic is rather special to me. I sort of pulled it out of thin air, but it seems to be helping me deal with real life issues that are out of my control. This is quite different from my past offerings and I submit it for "fun". Hope everyone enjoys reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it!


The Haunting

1966

Mom! Mom, the baby's doing it again!" Crane yelled, running into the kitchen. He grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her from the kitchen into the living room and pointed at a far corner of the room.

There was two year old Daniel McFadden, sitting alone talking excitedly and pointing, looking beside him at- well... nothing. He was just acting as though someone were there with him. Kate McFadden smiled sadly watching her little toddler playing. "Crane, you can't scare me like that in my condition!" She remarked as she ran one hand through her five year old's thick, curly hair while her other hand rested on her very pregnant belly.

"But Momma, Danny's talking to that stupid girl again!" He whined. "And there ain't nobody there. Just his ima-jun-ery thingy again."

"Crane sweetie. Lots of little boys and girls have imaginary friends. He's fine." Kate stared sadly at her youngest then looked back to Crane. Crane didn't- couldn't understand it, she knew, but she didn't want him to get upset and worry.

"But mommy, he don't need her. I'm his friend, and he's supposed to play with me!" Crane sniffed.

"He will play with you sweetheart. Danny loves you and you are such a good big brother. You are his best friend. Don't be mad at him, please?" Kate McFadden pleaded with him. She felt a little silly pleading with a five year old, but Crane already seemed older than he actually was. Sometimes he seemed to be on the same intellectual level as her.

"Okay Momma, I won't be mad at my brother." Crane said, seeming content again.

1978

"No! Who are you? What are you doing here? Get out of my room!" Daniel McFadden screamed into the darkness.

Adam rushed into his brothers' bedroom and clicked on the light. There was Daniel and Brian, sitting up on the edge of Daniel's bed. "Is he okay?" Adam asked a sleepy Brian.

"I dunno." Brian mumbled as he sleepily rubbed Daniel's back. He had been sleeping in the bed next to Daniel.

With Crane away college, Daniel had found it hard to adjust. Adam had asked Brian to move into Daniel's room for a while- that had been months ago.

"What is it bud?" Adam said, kneeling in front of a bewildered looking Daniel, placing his hand affectionately on Daniel's knee. He prayed it would soothe the boys' nerves. He could feel the kid shaking. Just like last night, and the night before... and the night before that.

"Nothing." Daniel answered quietly. He was clearly upset but unwilling to talk about it.

"Come on Dan'l. This is like what, five nights in a row? Morning comes early around here partner." Brian groaned.

"Go back to bed Bri. I've got this." Adam said, trying to be patient.

"You don't have to stay, I'm fine." Daniel replied glumly. "You can't do anything about it."

"About what? Danny I can't help if you don't tell me about your dream." Adam explained tiredly.

"It's not a dream!" Daniel spat out before he could stop himself.

"Well, whatever it is, if it keeps up, I'm taking you back to counseling." Adam said quietly. He was trying not to upset Daniel more, but his patience was wearing thin. He had sought counseling for the boy after their parents' deaths. It had helped things a lot, but now this... well, Adam was at a loss. He didn't know _what_ this was.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up, Adam. Sorry Bri," He said looking across at Brian. Adam doubted their brother heard the apology though, he was fairly certain Brian had fallen back asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

1964

"Junior, wake up buddy." Adam Sr. whispered into his eldest son's ear.

"What's wrong Dad?" the boy asked, waking up startled. "I'm sorry kiddo. I need to take your momma to the hospital and I need to hurry. Can you listen out for your brothers? I don't have time to call Aunt Marlene.

"Is Momma sick? Is it the baby Dad? It's too soon!" Junior stated in obvious concern for his mother.

"Momma's gonna be okay. I just need to get her checked over at the hospital. Go back to sleep now. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," Junior said worriedly. "Tell Momma I love her."

"She knows that son, but I will tell her." Adam Sr. smiled at his eldest son. Junior could see the worry on his father's face. Still, his dad wasn't a liar. If he said it would be okay, then his son believed him. It took a while, but finally sleep overcame him again.

When Junior woke up next, it was coming daylight. He jumped up and ran down the stairs and tore through the living room, heading for the kitchen. He prayed he would find his mother there cooking breakfast, but she wasn't. The kitchen was empty. He turned to walk back upstairs and check on his brothers when he heard the front door open.

"Dad!" He said running to his father. "Where's Mom, is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Junior asked worriedly. He couldn't remember ever feeling this scared.

"Momma's fine. They are gonna watch her for a few more hours, but she will likely be home by the time you get home from school this afternoon." Adam Sr. replied.

"Is the baby okay?" Junior asked again.

"Yes, the doctor said there is a healthy little McFadden baking in there as we speak." Adam Sr. said. Junior thought his dad still looked worried, but clearly his father wasn't going to let him in on any details. If Dad said Mom and the baby were fine, then they were. His father would not lie to him.

Junior couldn't concentrate at school that day. He bounded off the bus that afternoon and took off like a shot down the road from the bus stop. He didn't wait up for Brian as usual. The six year old ran as hard as he could but couldn't keep up with his big brother.

He tore through the front door and found his mother's best friend Marlene sitting in the rocker, holding a sleeping three year old Crane. "Sshhh. Junior be quiet. Don't wake up your brother!" Marlene warned with a shake of her finger.

"Is Momma home?" He asked, anxiously looking up the stairs. He saw his father descending the steps.

"Momma's here buddy. Just like I promised you. She needs to rest though, so let's go get our chores done and let her and Crane sleep. Auntie Marlene is gonna fix us some supper. Isn't that nice?" Adam Sr. said as he patted his first born on the head just as Brian walked through the front door.

"You left me Junior!" Brian said loudly, panting as he spoke.

"Sshhh." Marlene admonished Brian the same way she'd done Junior. "Come on buckaroos, let's go see the cows" Adam Sr. said. With that, both boys turned on their heels and rushed out the door to the barn.

"I'm gonna put him down and then go sit with Katie." Marlene said. "Are you sure she's alright, Adam? I'm worried about her.

"Marlene, you worry too much. Kate comes from strong stock. She's just fine, but I'm sure she'd love your company and Marly- thanks for everything."

"You know you don't have to thank me. Kate is my very best friend and I love her and these babies. I even put up with you, don't I?" She said shaking her head.

"That you do Marly girl, that you do." Adam Sr. replied as he tipped his hat at Marlene before turning to go catch up to his boys.

Men. They don't understand anything about women.

Marlene thought to herself. She laid Crane down on the couch and hurried up the stairs to check on her friend.

October, 1964

Five months later, Junior walked inside their ranch house not sure what to expect. He noticed the family pickup wasn't home and Aunt Marlene's car was there, so he hurried into the kitchen to find his mother's friend, stirring a pot, holding little Crane on her hip.

"I saw the truck is gone!" Junioe said said excitedly. Brian was on his heels.

"Is the baby coming?" Brian asked excitedly.

"The baby _came."_ Marlene answered with a smile.

"When? What is it?" Junior asked, every bit as excited as Brian.

"Tell me it's not a girl! Please, please tell me it's not a girl." Brian begged.

Adam Junior caught a quick, disapproving frown on Marlene's face, that was quickly replaced with a grin. "It's not a girl Brian. You have another baby brother." She announced quietly, as she bounced Crane on her hip.

"Alright! Dan'ls here! We got us a Dan'l Boone, Junior!" Brian boasted. He was obsessed with Fess Parker as Daniel Boone. The man was his hero. Adam liked the TV show, but he wasn't nearly as impressed as Brian.

"Hey, since when did your parents let you name the babies?" Marlene said with a laugh.

"Daddy said if D was a boy we could name him after Daniel Boone!" Brian yelled, jumping up and down excitedly as he reached for the refrigerator door. Marlene swatted him on the backside with the long, wooden spoon in her hand.

"That I did!" A thundering voice startled the boys. They turned to see their father walking in from the living room. He had pulled in just behind the boys and slipped in quietly, unnoticed.

"Dad! How's mom? Can we go see the baby?" Junior and Brian both started talking at once.

"Well, Daniel is perfect and your Momma is beautiful. I tell ya Marlene, she barely even grunted with this one." Adam Sr. said with pride. "Boys with ranch work and school, we may not make it to the hospital. Momma and the baby will be home in a few days. You can see him then.

"Dad, please tell me the kid isn't gonna have Boone for a middle name." Junior said, his voice thick with exasperation.

"I think your mom has decided on Daniel Robert McFadden. He's 7 pounds 12 ounces, 20 inches long and has a head full of brown hair... Like your's Brian." Their dad announced proudly.

"Alright. I'm calling him Dan'l Boone!" Brian announced.

"I'm calling him _Danny_!" Adam Junior insisted.

"Okay, okay. The poor kid. Your mother is already calling him Danny Boy. She loves that darned song so much. She was humming it to the little guy when I left the hospital. We're gonna have to narrow that name down a bit. I can't see him trying to learn to write his name when he goes to school if he has learn to spell Daniel Dan'l Boone Danny Danny Boy Robert McFadden. That's a bit much for him, dont'cha think?" Adam Sr. asked with his proud irish eyes twinkling.

He winked at Marlene. She just stared back at him. "You're sure she's okay, Adam? This pregnancy was harder than the prior ones." Junior noticed concern in his Auntie's voice.

"She's just fine and blissfully happy Marly girl. Why don't you stop by and see her on your way home?" Adam Sr. said softly.

"Oh I intend too, just as soon as I get these boys fed. I think I'll spend the night with her too." She announced matter of factly.

"She will love that." Adam Sr. replied. "Thanks for everything Marlene... Katie appreciates how great you'v been."

Junior studied a curious exchange between the grown ups, but he didn't study on it for long. The chores had to be done and then homework. Bottom line is, they had a new brother.

"What do you think of that Crane? You're a big brother now." Junior said laughing at the three and a half year old smiling contentedly on Marlene's hip.

1968

"Who are you! Stop saying that and go away!" Little Daniel screamed from his bed.

Crane sat up in his bed. The screams of his brother jolting him awake and making his blood run cold.

"Danny calm down! Sshh. I'm here. It's okay, it's just a bad dream." Crane said. He had quickly jumped up and ran over to his little brother's bed across the room.

"Did you see her? You saw her, didn't you Crane?" Daniel whined, grabbing hold of his big brother and holding on for dear life.

"What's this?" Kate McFadden asked as she ran into her sons' bedroom and turned on the light switch.

There they were, clinging to each other in Daniel's bed. "What's the matter Danny Boy?" Kate said as she scooped the youngster into her lap as she sat down beside her boys.

"He's dreaming again." Crane sighed and crawled back into his own bed. Mom could handle Danny. He threw himself down and pulled the covers over his head.

"I saw her again Momma. She scared me!" Daniel cried out.

"Sshh, sshh." Kate said rocking Daniel gently. It's okay Danny. I'm here and don't you remember? I told you that you don't have to be afraid. We all have guardian angels watching over us. Nobody is here to hurt you." She laid down with Daniel and hummed 'Danny Boy' softly in his ear as he fell asleep in her arms. Daniel may have been afraid before, but his Momma was there now and his fear was replaced with love and contentment as he slipped back into a restful sleep.

1982

Crane McFadden was not a happy man. No good ever came out of their phone ringing at one a.m. He hurried down the stairs, realizing that Daniel wasn't home yet. He listened intently to the one sided conversation Brian was having with... someone.

"Yeah, I understand. No, you did the right thing. I appreciate the call Doug. Thanks man for looking out for him. I'll be there in a bout a half hour or so. Let me wake up one of my brothers and we'll come right over."

"Is Daniel okay? Who was that?" Crane asked, keeping his voice at a panicked whisper, hoping not to wake up a sleeping Guthrie.

"Yeah, yeah, he's alright. He just tied one on tonight. The bartender took his keys." Brian said sounding slightly irritated.

God I wish California would hurry up and raise the drinking age to twenty-one! " Crane said irtiatedly.

"Relax, he's a good kid. You get dressed and I'll be in the jeep. Try not to wake up that grizzly or the momma bear, huh?" Brian whispered. "I'm not up to dealing with them tonight." Brian said, referring to Adam and Hannah who had miraculously slept through the ringing of the telephone.

"Yeah, I got it. Be right down." Crane called after him as he rushed up the stairs.

The ride home had been pretty quiet. Crane navigated the truck down the narrow county road. New gravel had been put down and had yet to settle into the pavement, so Crane kept both hands on the wheel as the truck glided over the newly poured gravel, sending rocks flying in it's wake. Brian had dropped back a ways trying to save the Jeep's windshield.

Daniel sat shotgun in the pickup. His head was resting against the passenger window. Crane noticed the kid wasn't asleep. He was staring straight ahead, obviously lost in thought.

"You know, you never should've taken that girl back in the first place. I told ya she's fickle." Crane broke the silence. He was sleepy and irritated. Daniel and Allison had broken up and gotten back together so many times, he had lost count. But last night they had broken up again and she had apparently thought it would be a cute idea to bring her date out to the bar Daniel was playing at tonight. Typical female, trying to make the boyfriend jealous... and it had worked, obviously. Daniel was pretty lit when they got to the bar... and ready to fight, too. He was bowed up in the guy's face when Brian and Crane walked in. Brian had gotten to their kid brother just in time to stop the blow Daniel was attempting to deliver. The other guy was just as drunk so it would have no doubt been a fair fight; but Crane and Brian knew the kid would hate himself tomorrow if he busted up the bar and got his band fired from their latest gig... all over _her._

"Lookout! You're gonna hit her!" Daniel screamed as he sat straight up suddenly bracing himself against the dash. Daniel's sudden cries startled Crane and caused him to slam on the brakes, the tires neglecting to find any traction in the newly poured gravel. The truck slid sideways in the road and then ran off head first into a steep ditch.

"Dammit Daniel, what the hell is wrong with you!" Crane yelled as the front of the truck hit the embankment. Daniel immediately vacated the pickup, climbing out of the ditch and up onto the road. Crane jumped out and took after him.

Brian pulled the jeep to a screeching halt. He jumped out and ran up to his brothers who were now standing in the middle of the road. "Are y'all okay? Huh?" Brian asked nervously looking them both over quickly. "What the hell, Crane?" Brian continued, grabbing a visibly shaken Crane by the shoulders.

"It's drunk boy's fault!" Crane said in disgust, gesturing at Daniel. "There was nothing there! Just how damned drunk are you, kid?" Crane yelled.

Brian and Crane both watched Daniel stumble around, looking for something he obviously thought he'd seen. He looked back and forth from the road to the ditch and back again.

"You didn't see her?" Daniel asked confused. He didn't seem drunk anymore. Just shaken up.

"See who Daniel? There was nobody there!" Crane insisted.

"He's right Dan'l. I was behind y'all in the jeep. I didn't see anything." Brian said, sounding rather calm in contrast to Crane.

"I... thought, I mean, I saw... somebody. I don't know. God, I'm sorry Crane." Daniel replied sounding embarrassed and miserable at the same time.

"Look Dan'l. Sit down here for a minute." Brian said leading Daniel to a stump in the ditch about forty feet away from where the truck had come to rest.

"I'll put out some flares." Crane said tiredly. "Adam's gonna flip out. Look at it. The radiator's busted." Crane continued as he pulled the flares from behind the seat. He ran back to put them out behind the jeep. Brian settled Daniel on the stump and started pulling out the tow rope.

"Stop complaining Crane. The kid's drunk. Nobody got hurt, let's just get the truck out of this ditch and get home. We can deal with Adam tomorrow." Brian said.

"Thanks Bri... sorry." Daniel muttered.

"No problem partner." Brian assured him.

Crane had managed to get a couple hours of shut eye. He had been so irritated with Daniel and this whole mess that sleep wasn't instantaneous.

He decided to get the boy to talk. "Danny what the hell did you see out there?" Crane wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, Crane. Look, I just... it's just... nobody understands it. I can't even explain it." Daniel said sounding desperate.

"Hey, you can try. Come on, spill it." Crane continued.

"If I could explain it, I would... I just can't. None of you see it... It's just me. Mom would understand." Daniel muttered, the last words fell off and were barely audible.

"Did you say Mom? What's mom got to do with this?" Crane asked suddenly intrigued.

"She's the only one that ever _heard _me." Daniel mumbled, sleep finally starting to take hold.

"Heard you what Daniel?" Crane asked exasperated. Why didn't the kid just tell him what the hell was going on? He usually told Crane everything.

"I'm done with it Crane. I can't talk about it. I'm just drunk... whatever... let it go." Daniel sighed.

Crane watched Daniel for a while. He expected the alcohol the boy had consumed would put him into a fast, deep slumber. It bothered Crane to see him toss and turn for the better part of an hour after his last comments. The kid had shut him out and Crane couldn't really blame him. He had been pretty short with him, why should he have any desire to confide in him?

At first light, Crane had dressed and quietly crept down the stairs. They typically allowed Daniel to sleep in an extra hour when he had late night gigs. Adam had surprisingly been the one to suggest it. He didn't want to the kid to get too worn down. He was constantly juggling four or five things at a time and they all figured even a spastic like Daniel had limits.

Conversation was getting loud in the kitchen, Crane noted as he walked through the living room. Guthrie was still in bed, but Brian was nowhere to be found. He was sure Hannah and Adam were up too.

"Morning." Crane greeted them as he headed directly towards the coffee pot. Hannah poured a cup and met him half way with it. "Thank you beautiful lady." Crane said as he took the cup from her and sat down at the table.

Adam cleared his throat. It was his voice, along with Brian's that Crane had heard when he came down the staircase.

"Nice job on the truck last night." Adam announced unceremoniously.

"Hey, we're lucky it's not worse than it is." Crane offered, not bothering to look up from the toast he was buttering.

"Yeah. I guess." Adam replied grumpily.

Daniel quietly slipped into his place at the table to the left of Adam. Crane knew the kid had heard Adam's statement. He was kind of proud of Daniel to take the bull by the horns approach and not try to avoid Adam this morning.

"Woah, I kind of expected you to sleep in a bit this morning." Brian said looking across the table at their younger brother. "Feeling okay partner?"

"Yep, I'm fine." Daniel replied while pouring himself a glass of OJ from the breakfast pitcher.

"I heard you had an eventful night." Adam began.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that Adam. I'll pay to get the truck fixed if I can't fix it myself." Daniel offered good naturedly.

"I know you will! We can't afford this kind of crap Daniel. What do you mean getting drunk like that? It's not like you and it had better not become a habit. Dragging your brothers out of bed in the middle of the night." Adam said, throwing his napkin down in disgust.

"Fine! Next time I'll just drive home drunk." Daniel said shortly.

Ahh, there it is. Good job Adam.

Crane thought to himself. _The kid was being humble and apologetic but leave it to good old Adam to be an ass and get the fight he ever learn?_

Except, the fight never got going. Crane watched in shock as Daniel politely excused himself from the table and quietly walked out the door and head to the barn, not once looking back at anybody or anything.

"Well, that's a new one." Crane commented.

"Did he say anything to you, Crane? I mean, does Allison have him this upset?" Adam asked, his tone flat.

Crane and Brian exchanged a look. Brian gave a slight shake of his head that silently answered Crane's unspoken question, _You didn't tell him why we ditched the truck?_

Adam caught his brothers' exchanged looks. "What? What aren't you telling me?" Adam asked dryly.

"I don't know Adam. Danny said he saw somebody in the road. But nobody was there. But he was staring straight ahead and he really thought he saw somebody." Crane tried to explain.

"Who?" Adam and Hannah asked in unison. "Got me. He doesn't know, he just keeps seeing a girl, like his nightmares. You know he's been waking up talking to somebody who's not there his whole life. He said something last night.. like, only Mom would understand."

Adam felt a chill run down his spine. Just knowing that one of his brothers was upset and had mentioned their mother was enough to cause Adam dread. He had to get to the bottom of it.

"I was an ass, just now. I don't know why I do that, but I'm going to talk to him." With that statement, Adam got up and exited just as Daniel had a moment earlier. None of them had time to utter a protest.

Adam walked into the barn and paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He saw Daniel, sitting on a hay bale, curled up with his knees drawn up to his face and his arms hugging them. His head was down, his face buried. Adam couldn't see his face at all, but he did hear a sniffling noise.

"Hey, you okay?" Adam said as he sat down on a hay bale next to his younger brother.

"Daniel jumped, startled at the intrusion. He immediately turned his face away from his big brother and quickly ran the sleeve of his denim jacket over his eyes then turned to face Adam.

Adam wasn't fooled, of course. He knew his boys all too well and this kid had been crying. He looked small and helpless and Adam's heart felt like it was breaking for the kid.

"I'm fine Adam. I just don't wanna fight with you." Daniel said in the quietest voices Adam had ever heard.

"Hey, look at me." Adam said, suddenly reaching out and pulling Daniel's chin upward so he could look his little brother straight in the eyes.

"Is this about Allison? Or is it something else, Danny? I want to help." Adam said sincerely.

"I don't care about Allison. I mean, I do- but not like you think. I just got embarrased last night and then I got pissed. I'm not gonna be irresponsible like that anymore Adam. I could have cost the band our gig. It was stupid... and now the truck's wrecked. Daniel said miserably and Adam truly felt badly for him.

"Okay. So Crane said you saw something last night? Said you mentioned Mom? Can you talk about it sport?" Adam asked.

"Adam, I don't know. I think I'm going crazy! I don't know what I saw, but I know _who _I saw." Daniel said miserably.

"Well, who was she?" Adam asked. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

"No, that's not right... Adam, I don't know _who _she is, but she's... she's always here." Daniel replied cryptically.

"Okay, is she here now?" Adam asked a lump suddenly forming in his throat. He didn't want to let it show, but now _he was_ scared. Maybe Daniel was cracking up.

"No. Not this minute." Daniel said clearly exasperated. "It's... it's... I dunno, Adam."

"Just calm down and talk. Tell me everthing. What does she look like?" Adam asked keeping his voice calm. He reached over and began to rub Daniel's back, hoping to soothe him.

Instead Daniel stood up abruptly and started pacing back and forth in front of Adam.

"She... she looks like... Momma... but it's _not _Mom. But mom knew something about her. She told me once that it was my guardian angel. But Adam, I'm a grown man now. That's kid stuff, right?" I mean... I feel like I'm supposed to know her. She _says I_ should know her.

"She talks to you?" Adam was stunned. This was not what he had expected. _What in the hell was this kid talking about_? He thought to himself.

"Sometimes... she does. But nobody else sees or hears her. I _must _be going crazy Adam." Daniel looked at Adam, his eyes were dark and pleading.

"Just keep talking. Is she a kid... or is she a woman? I mean, a _girl _is pretty vague for me Danny." Adam asked being careful to sound calm even though he was falling apart on the inside.

"She's... the same as me. I mean... look... when I was five, she looked five. When I was twelve, she looked twelve. Last night in the road... she was my age. She looks like Momma. Same beautiful auburn hair and green eyes... Really pretty you know?" Daniel said as nervously ran his hands through his hair. _Hell no I don't know. _Adam's head was spinning. What was this kid talking about?

"Danny you saw her back when Mom and Dad was alive and Mom knew about her?" Adam asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. I was a kid Adam. It was more like a fairy tale. It's not like Mom really saw her, I guess she just humored me. I can't live like this anymore, God Adam. I'm losing my mind!" Daniel's voice hitched at the end of his last statement.

Adam reached out and pulled him in. His instinct to comfort Daniel kicking into overdrive. He had heard enough and not that he understood any of it, he _knew _now who he had to talk with. He had his own unanswered questions from the past suddenly bubbling to the surface. _That night. Was that mom's pregnancy with Daniel?_ Adam had always known _something _strange had happened back then. He now remembered that it _was _when she was carrying Daniel. He remembered weird exchanges between his father and Marlene too.

"Daniel, trust me on this. I'm gonna get you some answers. I don't know what they are, but I need to go see somebody. We'll talk later. Just relax and let it go for a while, before you _do_ drive yourself nuts." Adam said, hoping to console the unconsolable.

"Adam? Are you just buying yourself time to call the nuthouse? Are they gonna haul me off the ranch in a straight jacket?" Daniel said, a small smile sneaking past his lips.

"No, Danny. I wouldn't do that to you. You're probably way more sane than I am. I'm just asking you to trust me, can you do that?" Adam asked hopefully, standing up to face his little brother and pull him in for another hug.

"I trust you Adam." Daniel replied.

"Okay." With that, Adam turned to go into the house. He had a phone call to make.

"Yeah thanks. I'll see you soon then." Adam said as he quietly hung up the phone.

"Going somewhere cowboy?" Hannah asked as she walked up to her husband and wrapped her arm around her husband.

"Yeah, to see my Aunt Marlene." Adam replied simply.

"Want some company? I've wanted to meet her for a while now." Hannah offered hopefully.

"Not this time, Hon. I need to speak to her alone. I'll take you up there with me soon though, okay?" Adam said as he reached around to draw his wife in for a long kiss. God she was beautiful. How had he made it in life without her? They'd only been together six months, but it seemed as though life had only begun when he met her.

"is it Daniel?" Hannah asked sweetly.

"Yeah, It's kinda hard to explain, but... will you keep an eye on him for me today? He's pretty wrung out. I'm a little worried about him." Adam explained... without _actually _explaining anything.

"Okay, sure. You just be careful alright?" Hannah replied.

"I will. Love you." With that, he grabbed his hat and was out the door.

"Okay Adam, spill it. What's eating you?" Marlene said sitting across her dining room table from the young man. She had studied him closely and it worried her to see him like this. He looked tired and worn... and worried.

"I need to know some things... about Danny." Adam said pointedly. There would be no small talk or beating around the bush, this was too important.

"Oh, what would I know about Daniel that you don't?" Marlene asked innocently. Inside, she felt anything but innocent. _Was this the day it would all come out? _She sighed softly and continued. "Well, go ahead... ask me whatever you want."

"What happened to Mom when she was pregnant with Daniel? That night she went to the hospital. You came over and took care of Crane that day. Not when Danny was born, _before _that." Adam asked. Years of tucking his curiousity away suddenly spilling out rather unceremoniously.

"Oh Adam. They were gonna tell you eventually. They wanted Daniel to be older. The thought maybe twelve or so... old enough to understand everything... but that day never came, did it?" Marlene said sadly. Dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she continued.

"Your Daddy took her to the hospital that night because she woke up cramping. Before you were born, she had a miscarriage, you knew that, right?" Marlene asked, tears filling her eyes.

Adam nodded that he did know that. He felt a lump forming in his throat, so he said nothing but continued to listen to Marlene.

"She thought... she thought she was miscarrying again. She had all the signs. When she saw the doctor that night, he confirmed her fears. She was miscarrying a baby." Marlene sniffled and wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

Adam didn't completely understand... yet... after all, Daniel had been born, healthy and happy.

"Adam, Daniel had a twin... it was a girl. Kate lost her that night, but they realized that there was still a perfectly healthy fraternal twin in there and... luckily she was able to carry him without any more complications. Your dad looked at it as nature's way. He was so happy that there was still a baby... and well, then it was another boy... he was just elated. Katie never told him how devastated she was about losing that little girl. Adam, I have to ask, what brought this up? I know they never told you. What's going on with Daniel?" Marlene asked, concern etched across her face.

"Instincts, I guess Marlene." Adam said simply. He was too numb to elaborate. _How would he tell Daniel this? _This was way out of his comfort zone.

"I always wondered if he would sense it somehow. My mom was a twin and she said that she and her identical twin sister could communicate without speaking actual words. One could be in pain and be five hundred miles away and the other would feel the same pain. I know how sensitive Daniel is, so... I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Marlene said, remembering back to that little boy with the brown bangs falling in his eyes at the funeral. They had all looked lost and pitiful... But Daniel... he had already lost so much and didn't even know it. He seemed to mourn their loss the most.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Marlene asked softly as she squeezed Adam's hand in support.

"No, Marlene. I'd better do it myself... but, thank you for telling me." Adam choked out.

"I'm so sorry Adam. I suppose I should have told you after we lost them, but... that seemed even more cruel at the time... then time passed and I figured maybe you were all better off not knowing about it." Marlene tried to explain.

"It's okay, Marlene. I have no hard feelings." He said, hoping beyond hope that Daniel wouldn't harbor hard feelings towards her. She had been so close to Daniel when he was young. He thought of her as a second mother. He hated to see that old bond broken.

Adam had driven home in silence. He didn't know how he would tell Daniel... or the rest of the family. He would rather sleep on it, but he just couldn't. No one was ever guaranteed tomorrow and what if he drew his last breath tonight. Would that be fair to any of them?

He had made it home for supper. It was as lively as usual. Hannah was a bit subdued, no doubt worrying about whatever was going on between Adam and Marlene... and Daniel.

Daniel was quieter than usual and was pushing his food around on his plate more than he was actually eating. After dinner, Daniel helped Hannah with the dishes then quietly picked up his guitar and slipped outside to the porch. Adam found him there strumming away, making up yet another beautiful melody.

Adam sat down next to the boy without announcing his arrival. Daniel instinctively stopped playing and looked over at Adam, studying him intently.

"You know who she is now, don't you?" Daniel asked. The kid was intuitive, that was true enough.

"Yeah, I do Danny." Adam replied. "Are you ready to know?"

"I think I already do, sort of." Daniel replied as he looked away from Adam and stared out into the darkness.

"You want to tell me what you think? Or-"

"No. I want to hear it from you." Daniel stated matter of factly. "Just say it, Adam. Please, just say it." Daniel pleaded. His voice was small and quiet.

"Okay Daniel. I saw Auntie Marlene today. She told me something that I never knew. None of us did. Mom and Dad never let on about any of this... Momma was pregnant with you and a baby girl but... she lost her at four months. You were a twin... I think this girl is your twin Danny. I don't understand how it's happening, but... there it is. I don't think you're crazy." Adam sighed. It felt so good to get it off of his chest. They had planned to tell us all when you were older, but... they died before that happened. I know this hurts kiddo. It hurts me. I can't even imagine how you must feel.

Daniel sat quietly for what must have been two minutes. He didn't speak... or move; he just sat.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Adam asked quietly, reaching over to grasp the back of Daniel's neck, hoping to pull him in for a hug.

Daniel suddenly stood up, breaking their contact. "I'm gonna go for a walk, Adam. I won't be too long."

"You sure you don't want company?" Adam called after him but Daniel didn't answer. He fought the instinct to follow him. This wasn't a little kid, this was a young man that didn't care to be coddled.

Instead, Adam walked back inside, reverently carrying the guitar Daniel had discarded. He still had the family to tell. Adam had figured he would do that while Daniel had his alone time. It's not something he would expect Daniel would want to tell himself, but their brothers had every right to know the truth too and Adam wanted no more secrets in this family.

1983... Daniel's nineteenth birthday

"Happy birthday partner!" You're up bright and early. Brian had said as he entered the kitchen to find Daniel already up and drinking juice. They were apparently the first ones up.

"Thanks Bri." Daniel replied quietly.

"What'cha got goin' for your big day?" Brian asked, slapping his brother on the back.

"Just planning to fix that tractor... again." Daniel replied dryly.

"Hey, let me worry about that tomorrow. It's Sunday and it's your birthday besides." Brian offered.

"It's okay. I want to work on it." Daniel stated, getting up from his spot and heading for the door.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" Brian offered. It was obvious the kid wasn't himself.

"No, I'm good thanks." Daniel replied and walked out the door.

Three hours later, Adam walked over to check on Daniel. He had been working on that tractor for hours.

"How's it going?" Adam asked. "Making any headway?"

"Not as much as I'd hoped to make." Daniel replied dismissively.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Adam asked.

"Daniel lowered the wrench, balancing it on the tire as he looked up to meet Adam's gaze.

"What do you want to talk about, Adam?" Daniel asked.

"We haven't talked about any of this since we found out. Today must be hard for you." Adam began cautiously.

"It's just another day, Adam. No big deal. Birthdays are for kids." Daniel replied flatly. Adam knew he was hurting but it was a delicate subject. They had all respected Daniel's privacy since the night he had heard the whole truth.

"Um, Danny I was wondering? Do you... well, do you see her anymore?" Adam asked nervously.

Daniel dropped his head to stare at the ground, nervously kicking the dirt beneath his feet. This was always a sure sign that the boy was uncomfortable.

"No, not since the night you told me everything." Daniel replied softly.

"You saw her that night?" Adam asked, feeling the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Yeah. She was my age and in a pink dress... She always wore a pink dress." Daniel said, his mind seemeing to drift off for an instant before he continued. "She said- she said she could go be with Momma now. Momma would be happy that I knew the truth. Then she was gone... I haven't seen her since." Daniel replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Danny?" Adam wasn't sure what the answer would be. Hell, he didn't know how he would feel if it was happening to him.

"It's good. I guess They just wanted me to know. I don't think she'll be back, Adam. She's with Momma now." Daniel said, tears staining his dusty cheeks. "I'm fine Adam... I'm fine." Daniel said, sounding the second time like he was trying to convince himself. He reached out for the hug he knew darned well Adam wanted... maybe even needed.

"Happy Birthday Daniel. I love you kiddo. I love you more than you'll ever know! I thank God every day that we didn't lose you too!" Adam said as he embraced his little brother, relieved that the Daniel was no longer being haunted by a past he never knew.

the end


End file.
